Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Around the World with The Lorax Part 1. One day at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna had been reading Snoopy's novel about the World War 1 Flying Ace. Princess Yuna: Wow, Snoopy must've done a pretty good job writing this book. Eliza: He sure did, Yuna. Just then, Gallus came to see Yuna and her friends. Gallus: Come on, Every Creature, it's time you all get back to class. Princess Flurry Heart: Yes, Professor Gallus. At the School of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle introduce some new students. Twilight Sparkle: I would like you all to give a pleasent welcome to our new students, Charlie and Sally Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Rerun van Pelt, Franklin Armstrong, Schroeder, Emma, "Pig-Pen", Frieda, Eudora, Patty, Violet Gray, Betty, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie. Charlie Brown: Hello, Everyone, Everypony, and Every creature. Princess Yuna: Hi, Charlie, welcome to our school. Lucy van Pelt: Wow, look at this place. This isn't any school I've been too, it's just too anticlimactic. Then, Snoopy came with his siblings, Fifi, and Woodstock to try out as he licked Lucy. Lucy van Pelt: Ugh! I've got dog germs! I'm poisoned! Princess Twila: (laughs) Princess Flurry Heart: (laughs) Princess Yuna: Nice one, Snoopy. Snoopy and Woodstock: (laughs) But then, Sunset has to break up the fun. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, Everyone! There'll be more fun soon, but first, it's time for our fieldtrip to visit the Once-Ler at the Truffula Forest. Daffodil: Right. Sunset Shimmer: It’s time to get on the Mighty Bus. And so, Yuna and her friends got onboard the bus and make ready for Seussville. Later, they arrived to see the the Once-Ler, the Lorax, and their friends at the Truffula Forest. The Lorax: Greetings, I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees. Welcome to the Truffula Forest. Nyx: Wow! Princess Yuna: Are those Truffula Trees? The Once-Ler: That's right, I sure hope you enjoy your visit. Emma the Little Red-Haired Girl: Thanks. Then, the Lorax, the Grinch, his dog, Max, and reindeer, Fred, and his family got acquanted with them. The Lorax: Boy, we are amazed to meet you all. Princess Yuna: Us too. The Grinch: Lucky for you, we have each other's company. What could possibly go wrong? Later, Yuna, Snoopy, his siblings, and Woodstock climbed on one Truffula Tree. Princess Yuna: Wow, look at this perfect view. The Lorax: (climbing next to Yuna) I’m impressed with the way you love seeing my forest, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, (eating a truffula fruit) I've been reading a lot about Seussville as well as your forest. The Lorax: Let me guess, reading Dr. Seuss’ books? Princess Yuna: Yes. Then, the two Barbaloots, Lou and Pipsqueak joined them. Princess Yuna: Hey, Lou, Pipsqueak. Meanwhile, Yzma and Abacus Cinch make ready to cut down the Truffula Forest. Yzma: We're ready to cut down those trees, Cinch. Abacus Cinch: Once we chop down every last tree, we get soft and silk, and smells like butterfly milk. And then, the new EEA School will be perfect for Svengallop. Soon, the construction site were ready for the operation. Princess Yuna: What’s that? The Lorax: Oh no! Those tree cutters! Nyx: This can’t be happening! Charlie Brown: Good Grief! Yuna and her friends ran to stop the vehicles from cutting down the Truffula Trees. Princess Yuna: Stop! Svengallop: Princess Yuna, what do you foals and kids think you're doing? Lucy van Pelt: Trying to stop those chopping jerks from cutting down those trees! Svengallop: What you're doing is interfering our doing for the new EEA School providing for me!   Abacus Cinch: And trying to buy this area for EEA Property! Charlie Brown: But neither of you have any right to take away the private property of the Once-ler.   Moththina: That's right! Yzma: This is a complete outrage! Abacus Cinch: (stops her) Yzma, a word if you please!   So, Yzma and Cinch spoke with each other privately. Yzma: What makes you think Princess Yuna would accept a wager. Abacus Cinch: You'll see, she never refuses a challenge. Yzma: I hope you know what you're doing. Just then, Chancellor Neighsay appeared from the portal to see what's all the commotion. Chancellor Neighsay: What's going on here? Portal Glow: Daddy, Yzma and Cinch were trying to cut down the Truffula Trees. Chancellor Neighsay: Abacus, this is an outrage! We cannot provide an EEA School for Svengallop if there's too many trees to cut down! Abacus Cinch: Oh, really? Svengallop: (ticked off) That’s it! That was the last straw, Neighsay! Prince Edmond: Don’t worry, Yuna. My father once went around the world with Nia, he told me about that when they were engines before they transform into ponies. Princess Yuna: (got an idea) Around the world. That’s it! (nudging Neighsay's robe) Chancellor Neighsay, I have an idea! At the Golden Oak Library, Chancellor Neighsay made a proposal on Yuna and her friends' behalf. Chancellor Neighsay: I propose that Princess Yuna and her friends along with my daughter, Portal Glow will go around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days starting at High Noon tomorrow. Yzma: And just what would that prove, Chancellor Neighsay? Chancellor Neighsay: That neither of you have any right to take away what belongs to someone else. Abacus Cinch: Very well, Chancellor. (to Princess Yuna) How about it, Princess Yuna? If you succeed your task, then we'll leave the Truffula Forest in peace. But if you lose, you will leave. Princess Yuna: Deal. (shakes hooves with Cinch) Just before high noon the next day, Yuna and her friends finished packed up their bags. Princess Yuna: Clothes? Snowdrop: Check! Princess Yuna: Pajamas? Nyx: Check! Princess Yuna: Movies including Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, My Little Pony, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts films, Ready Player One, The Incredibles and Incredibles 2? Dipper Pines: Check! Princess Yuna: Toothbrushes and toothpastes? Mabel Pines: Check! Princess Yuna: Deodorants? Charlie Brown: Check! Princess Yuna: Hairbrushes? Snoopy: (thumbs up) Princess Yuna: Videogame sets? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Check! Princess Yuna: Stuffed animals? Grubber: Check! Princess Yuna: Journals? Dipper Pines: Check and double check! Then, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Celestia and the other families wished Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Terramar, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Luigi and Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Cruz Ramirez, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, his sibling, Fifi, Woodstock, J. Thaddeus Toad, his company, Ginger, her friends, the Grinch, Max, Fred, and the Lorax luck as they got on Capper’s Flying Ford Anglia, the Mighty Bus, RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, Titanic II, HMHS Britannic, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), and Kaneda’s Bike. Princess Luna: (as she and her husband hugged their daughters) I'm going to miss you three, Yuna, Solarna and Snowdrop. Princess Celestia: (joins the family group hug) Good luck, Girls. Princess Yuna: Thanks, all of you. Goodbye! We won't let you down! Twilight Sparkle: Good luck! See you in 84 days! Princess Twila: Bye, Mommy! Princess Cadance: I'm gonna miss my daughters. Shining Armor: I'm gonna miss those four ships. And so, they took their flight making their way to North America. Along the way, Yuna discovered that Snoopy is in his World War 1 Flying Ace outfit. Princess Yuna: Snoopy, you’re the World War 1 Flying Ace! I can’t believe it! Just as he shushed her, he, his siblings, Fifi, and Woodstock gathered her along with her friends, Charlie Brown, and his friends. Princess Yuna: Sorry. Don’t you worry, Snoopy. My friends and I will keep our secret and make your doghouse into a new plane. Snoopy: (chuckles) At New York City, Yuna and her friends were amazed as they met with Oliver, Dodger, their gang, the Ghostbusters and Slimer. Princess Twila: Hi, Everyone. Oliver: Hi, Guys! Princess Solarna: My friends and I remember you, you were the pets who we taken care of you. Dodger: You got that right, Solarna. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, let's take a picture. Emerald: Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature say "cheese"! Yuna and her friends: Cheese! Emerald take a picture at New York City and then pictures of the Statue of Liberty, the Ghostbusters Firehouse Headquarters, Tank and Slimer eats hotdogs, the Twin Towers, the American flag and the entire city. As Yuna and the others traveled in Mexico, they met with El Chupacabra along with some old and new Mexican friends along with Miguel Rivera and his family. El Chupacabra: Hola, Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hello, El Chupacabra. Hola, Miguel. Miguel Rivera: Hola, Yuna! That night, they celebrated the fiesta in honor of Dipper, Mabel, and their friends along with Yuna. Mabel Pines: (munching some tacos) Those tacos are delicious! Elena Rivera: Glad you like them, Mabel. (to Miguel) Miguel, would you like some more? Miguel Rivera: No gracias, Abulita, I'm good. Elena Rivera: Okay then, Mijo, just thought I ask. Princess Yuna: I've heard how Héctor was remembered thanks to you, Miguel. Miguel Rivera: Yeah. At first I thought we were related to Ernesto de le Cruz, but it turend out to be a lie. But I had Mickey and his amigos to thank, I was able to help my Mama Coco remember our Papa Héctor by singing Remember Me. I now realized that there's more than just music, it how you keep my familia together. With that, Emerald takes some pictures of Yuna and Miguel playing their guitars, Grubber eating tacos with a lot of sauce, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake eating nachos and drinks Buzz Cola, and some tacos, the Mexican Flag, the Mexican City, and Santa Cecilia. In South America, Emerald was taking a few pictures of all the animals and villages. Emerald: Hello, Parrots. (takes a picture of parrots) Hello, monkeys. (takes a picture of monkeys) Man, those animal pictures are so amazing. Princess Yuna: I know. Right? Hugo: (off-screen) Fascinating. Isn't it? Rita: (off-screen) Anyone can take a good view of Paradise Falls. Princess Yuna: Who said that? Rita: (off-screen) Me. Hugo: (off-screen) We're over here. Dipper Pines: Okay. Up from the trees, Hugo and Rita came just in time in person. Hugo: Hello. Princess Yuna: Who are you guys? Hugo: I'm Hugo, she's Rita. Rita: What brings you all the way to our jungle? Princess Yuna: We’re on a very important mission to go around the world in order to save the Truffula Forest from chopping down by Yzma and Abacus Cinch, we've only got until the 84th day at high noon. Hugo: That sounds very serious. Princess Flurry Heart: Would you two like to help us? Rita: Sure. Why not? Princess Yuna: And if you two would like to, you two could come and visit us at the Golden Oak Library. It has everything you will love, with all kinds of knowledge and such. Won't that be nice? Hugo and Rita: We... um... love to! Rita: Hugo and I were a huge fan of you, the Ninjago Ninjas, the Eight Heroes of Chima, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper! Princess Yuna: Next stop, Africa. And so, they continued their journey and took the boat to Africa. As they all came to Africa, Yuna and her friends kept themselves together. Whirlepool Gold: I'm glad you're here to help us out, Dad, I just hope we don't worry Mom too much. Terramar: It's okay, Whirlpool Gold, I know she'll be proud of you as I am. But suddenly, they heard something behind the bushes. Nyx: What was that?! Princess Yuna: I don't know. Without warning, Nuru and Sheeta started the attack. Birthday Bash: What are those black leopards!? Dipper Pines: It's Nuru and Sheeta! Run! Grubber: Wait up! Princess Solarna: Let's get out of here! So, Yuna and her friends scattered to get away just as Pacifica was cornered by Nuru and Sheeta. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Pacifica! Just then, Dipper recongnized a familiar call from a certain jungle dweller. Tarzan: (making his jungle call) Dipper Pines: I recognized that call. It’s Tarzan! And just in the nick of time, Tarzan fought off Nuru and Sheeta as the rest of his friends came. Jane Porter: This way, Pacifica! Pacifica Northwest: Jane! Then, Basuli and the rest of the Waziri Warriors chased Nuru and Sheeta away for good. Basuli: Is everyone alright? Dipper Pines: We're okay thanks to you, Basuli. Pacifica Northwest: And thanks for rescuing us, Tarzan. Tarzan: I'm just glad you're not hurt, Pacifica. Basuli: It is not safe out here in the jungle, we must take you all to our village. Princess Yuna: Wait a minute. Tarzan, Dipper and Mabel told me about you and Basuli, right? Basuli: That is correct, Princess Yuna, Ford and Stanley Pines has told me, Tarzan, my father, Naoh, and Usula a lot about you. (to Dipper) And I'm grateful you and Mabel are okay, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Thanks again, Basuli. Just as they came to the Waziri Village, Yuna told Tarzan and the others about her mission. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: So, you're all on a mission to go around the world you say, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Professor. In order to save the Truffula Forest from being chopped down by Yzma and Cinch, we had to complete our mission going around the world before high noon on the 84th day. Terk: That sounds intense. Tantor: Very intense. Naoh: Well, you all should stay for the night. Pacifica Northwest: That's very nice of you, Naoh. Basuli: We came as soon as we found Dipper, Mabel, and thier friends, Father. Usula: And they have brought Princess Yuna along with some more company. Chief Keewazi: So it's true, Mickey, and Ford and Stanley Pines has foretold us about you and your friends, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: We're honored to meet you and your people, Chief Keewazi, I've read about your cultures. Portal Glow: I hope we're not being a bother to you or your people, Chief Keewazi. Chief Keewazi: (chuckles) Of course not, Little one. (stroking her head) We Waziri are a peaceful tribe. (to Yuna) And to prove it, Princess Yuna, we shall have a feast tonight in your honor. Princess Yuna: That would be nice, Chief Keewazi. That night, they all settled in for a feast at the village. Gideon Gleeful: (explainig to the villagers) And then, I was giving up my stage career and pursue a normal life. And when I begin my attempt at being a regular kid, I had my prison friends beat up a bully that made fun of me. Lucky Penny: Wow, that sure is grateful of Gideon telling his story. Grubber: (munching on pies) I just love a good feast. Princess Flurry Heart: You can say that again, Grubber. Then, Yuna spoke with Tarzan about her mission. Princess Yuna: So you see, my friends and I were traveling around the world in 84 days in order to save the Truffula Forest from being chopped down by Yzma, Cinch, and Svengallop. Tarzan: That sounds serious. Princess Yuna: I know, Tarzan. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, Yuna. Tomorrow will be a trip to London. So, they all turned in for the night and make ready for the next location. The next day, they make ready for their journey up the river to where the trading post is. Chief Keewazi: We wish you all best of luck on your journey, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Chief Keewazi, Basuli, Naoh, Usula, for your hospitality. Usula: It is the least we can do, Princess, friends of Mickey, and Ford and Stanley Pines are always welcome among the Waziri. Naoh: And besure to give your regards to all your friends and family back home, Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest: We'll be sure to keep that in mind, Naoh. Basuli: Be careful out there, Dipper, it is a long journey for all of you to take. Dipper Pines: We'll be fine, Basuli, Tarzan and the other are taking us up the river to where the trading post is. Chief Keewazi: (as the Waziri fill up the supplies) All the supplies of food are packed and ready for your next travel. Now go, continue until your journey ends in time. Dipper Pines: Thanks again, Chief Keewazi, for everything. And so, they traveled up the river as Emerald takes her photo at the Waziri waving. Emerald: Done and done. Basuli: Going around the world seems like a long journey, Father, do you think they will make it? Chief Keewazi: We shall see, Basuli, we shall see. Until then, we wait until there are good news for our little friends' accomplishments. Usula: And so we shall, Keewazi. At last, they arrived at the trading post and meet with Renard Dumont, Hugo and Hoft, and Robert Canler. Robert Canler: Hello there. Dipper Pines: Robert Canler, what're you doing here? Robert Canler: Well, I've just drop by from London and got well aquanted with Renard Dumont along with Hugo and Hoft. Renard Dumont: It’s true, Princess Yuna, and I see you and your friends are on your travels. Princess Yuna: Yes, we’re going to London next. Renard Dumont: Then I hope you won't mind, Your highness, Robert has invited me, Hugo and Hoft to accompany you. Hugo (Human): This'll be a snap, traveling with Dipper and Mabel along with their new friends. Hoft: Right you are, Junior, good thing we've got all the beverages anyone else could offer. Jane Porter: You'll be sure they make it to London, Captain Gerald? Captain Gerald: Not to worry, Miss Porter, these little ones along with Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Li'l Gidoen are in good hands. Dipper Pines: We'll see you soon, Tarzan, and thanks for you help. Tarzan: Anytime, Dipper! Good luck to you all! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Tarzan! Next stop, London! The foals and children took the ship to London, England. Meanwhile, Yzma and Cinch were planning to make sure Yuna's days were numbered. Yzma: One, two, three, four, five, six and seven. Abacus Cinch: Come on, Yzma. Aloysius O'Hare, Charles F. Muntz, Ian McTeague, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, his men, Mr. Winkie, and the Toon Patrol will be here in a few minutes. Yzma: Not now, Cinch. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen! Then, there was a huge knock on the door. Abacus Cinch: Come in. Aloysius O'Hare, Charles F. Muntz, Ian McTeague, Colonel Staquait, Mr. Winkie, and the rest of us came as soon as you called. Yzma: Well, it's about time you all got here. Aloysius O'Hare: So, what's this all about Princess Yuna and her friends going around the world in 84 days? Charles F. Muntz: They had more friends along with them. Yzma: Miss Cinch and I have a job for all of you, hunt them down and stop them until thier days are numbered. Smarty: Hear that, Boys? We’re going to delay Yuna and friends' days around the world. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Assemble a squad of our best men, we're going after them! And so, the hunting down Yuna and her friends has begun. Back with Yuna and her friends on the ship, Hugo and Rita were relaxing when Solarna came to see them. Princess Solarna: So, how is relaxing, you two? Hugo: (has sunglasses on and drinks the pineapple juice) Very great, Solarna. Rita: (has sunglasses on too) This is so fun. Princess Solarna: That’s good. Wanna see what's awesome? Rita: Sure. Princess Solarna: Stand back, You two, KITT can transform into Ecto-88. K.I.T.T.: Watch and learn. When K.I.T.T. turns into Ecto-88, Hugo and Rita were amazed as they flip off their sunglasses. Rita: Whoa. We can’t believe this! We have heard that DeLorean from Ready Player One. Hugo: That was incredible! Just then, Renard Dumont came with Snoopy’s parents, Baxter and Missy. Renard Dumont: Guess who’s here to see you and your siblings, Snoopy? As Hugo and Hoft came with the supplies from the harbor, Snoopy and his siblings came to their parents for a group hug. Sally Brown: Wow. Will you look at that? Peppermint Patty: A family reunion for Snoopy. Marcie: How adorable? Hugo (Human): Well, this is quite a family reunion. Wouldn't ya agree, Hoft? Hoft: Right you are, Hugo, this could not get anymore heartwarming than this. In London, England, Emerald took a lot of pictures. Emerald: Oh look, there’s Big Ben. (takes a picture of Big Ben) There’s Buckingham Palace where Queen Elizabeth lives. (takes a picture of Buckingham Palace) Look at all British vehicles. (takes a picture of Double Decker buses and black taxis) There’s lots of trains. (takes the picture of the Flying Scotsman and the Hogwarts Express) Charlie Brown: Well, we're sticking together. Linus van Pelt: Charlie Brown, you blockhead! I can't see Big Ben! Charlie Brown: Sorry, Linus. (to himself) Good Grief! Just then, Robin Hood and Lady Marian arrived with their twin children, Benjamin and Natasha Hood. Robin Hood: Hello, Everyone, Everypony, and Every creature. Maid Marian: How are you all? Princess Yuna: Robin Hood, Lady Marian, great to see you two again. (to Benjamin and Natasha Hood) You two must be Benjamin and Natasha Hood. Benjamin Hood: (to his parents) Are they the ones? Maid Marian: Yes they are, Ben. Dipper Pines: It's good to see you guys again. Natasha Hood: It's very great to see you all again as well, Dipper. Soon, Yuna explained everything to Robin and Marian. Princess Yuna: Yzma and Abacus Cinch were trying to cut down the Truffula Forest with saws, axes and chainsaws, that's why my friends and I are going around the world in 84 days. Maid Marian: So, that's your mission. Princess Yuna: Yeah. We're not gonna rest until we return form going around the world. Robin Hood: And how much time you have? Princess Yuna: We had to get back at high noon on the 84th day. Vanellope von Schweetz: Are you okay, Yuna? Maid Marian: You look a little intense. Princess Yuna: I'll be okay, I just hope we can make it before our days are numbered. Robin Hood: I see. Benjamin Hood: Is there anyway we can help, Yuna? Natasha Hood: Yeah. With that, Yuna liked the idea as she and her friends gathered together. That night at a hotel, Yuna accepted Benjamin and Natasha about joining her group. Princess Yuna: Benjamin, Natasha, we're glad to have you two join us. Benjamin Hood: That's what friends do, Yuna. Natasha Hood: We can’t wait to get a new race go-kart, training to fight and racing at the Golden Oak Library with Smokey, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, and Phil and go to the School of Friendship! Benjamin Hood: Mother, Dad, can we? Robin Hood: Of course you two can. Maid Marian: If Princess Twilight agrees to take you two as new pupils, it's alright with us. Natasha Hood: (hugs her mother) Thanks, Mom. Maid Marian: You and your brother take good care of yourselves, Natasha. Princess Yuna: (researching on her Journals) Tomorrow, we're going to Paris! Emerald: Woohoo! I love going to Paris! Meanwhile at Canterlot, Princess Luna checking the day schedule with Chancellor Neighsay and Rain Shine. Princess Luna: What’s taking so long? I sure hope my daughters and their friends will be okay. Rain Shine: They will, Princess Luna, we just have to wait patiently for them. Chancellor Neighsay: She's right, if Princess Yuna and her friends will make it back before the 84 day at high noon, then it's a chance they must take to save the Truffula Forest. Hiro: Yes, Chancellor Neighsay, let's hope they won't be too late. Princess Celestia: Hot chocolate? Chancellor Neighsay: Thank you, Celestia. So, Rain Shine and Neighsay enjoyed their hot cocoa. The next day, Yuna and her friends arrived at Paris, France. Princess Yuna: Here we are, Paris. Emerald: Hello there, Eiffel Tower. (takes a picture of Eiffel Tower) Hey, Norte Dame. (takes a picture of Norte Dame) Hi, Mime. (takes a picture the Mime) Rita: Wow! The place is amazing! Grubber: I see croissants! Dipper Pines: What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, Colonel Staquait and his men appeared! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Surprise to see us again, Dipper? Dipper Pines: It's Colonel Staquait! Grubber: Uh-oh. Princess Flurry Heart: What are you doing here? Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: The time has come for our revenge on you and your little friends, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Just then, Finn McMissile came to the rescue. Mater: Finn! What are ya doing here? Finn McMissile: Rescuing all of you of course, Mater. Let’s get out of here! Princess Yuna: Right away, Finn! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: After them! Finally, Yuna and the others escaped from Staquait and his men. To Be Continued In the end credits, Yzma begins to sing her song. Yzma: Music, Maestro! (just as the lights are killed) When a woman acquires a certain age And the men who adored you no longer swoon It pays to avoid the sunlit days And live by the light of the kindly moon But the moon grows old just like us all And her beautiful years are done So now she prays through endless days To take her revenge on the sun (singing) When I was a girl at my daddy's side Papa, the royal mortician Revealed to me in secret signs The mark of the magician And daddy was no dummy Did outrageous things with a mummy And often the stiffs that he would shrive Would look better dead than they did alive I studied well; I learnt the trade I thought my looks would never fade If I could find that recipe To give eternal youth to me It was always my ambition To use Papa's tuition And gain some small remission From the vagaries of time Every little ray of sunshine robs me of my youth Who to blame? Who the one? Who to curse? You know the only one to blame would be my enemy, the sun Snuff out the light Claim your right To a world of darknes Snuff out the light, Neophytes Of a world of darkness Supai, baby, turn me on Every wrinkle soon be gone I could squeeze myself with glee The promises you made to me I've really stopped at nothing Murder, treachery and lying Whatever it takes to keep my looks You really can't blame a girl for trying Snuff out the light Claim your right To a world of darkness Snuff out the light, Neophytes Of a world of darkness Snuff out the light Claim your right To a world of darkness Snuff out the light here tonight Apparitions of eternal darkness Spiraling in circles through the night Creatures of beguiling blackness No more squinting in the light Bats and owls and coiled sea dragons Crocodile and carrion beasts Swirling in the growing darkness Join us in the coming feast Spectre wraith and apparition Spirit demon, phantom shade Salamander serpents, dog-faced devils Dance and watch the dying sunlight fade Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225